


Homecoming

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Series: Presents [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arab Character, Babies, Baby Fic, Cute, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Homecoming, Love, Married Couple, Married Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Military Backstory, Motherhood, Trans Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Trans Female Character, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After a long tour of duty in the Middle East, Fareeha is glad to be finally coming home. On the flight back to the US, she starts thinking about the big change in hers and Angela's lives, and the new responsibilities she'll have as a mother. (Pharmercy, Modern AU, Trans!Fareeha, Fluff, Gift for Saphiranix)
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Jesse McCree, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Presents [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227374
Kudos: 24





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphiranix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphiranix/gifts).



Fareeha looked out the window of the plane, watching the clouds go by She was on her way home. Home after being away so long overseas. It had felt like an eternity since she had seen the ocean as it rolled beneath her along with the clouds.

She never liked flying on these military planes. Their seats were way too uncomfortable. But there was an hour of her flight left to go. Just one more leg of the journey and she would be home safe and sound. She found comfort in that thought.

It was amazing she was actually going home. After being stationed a garrison in the middle east for a year, she desperately wanted the change in scenery. For many many months, she and much of the other soldiers she was serving with were hoping to get leave, and finally, they were.

But while Fareeha was happy to be going back to America, she felt a sense of anxiety about what she'd find there and the new responsibilities that were awaiting her.

Sitting next to her was her best friend, Jesse Mcree. They were in the military academy together and he'd even been the best man at her wedding. She trusted him more than anyone else in her life, besides her family of course. In the history of the human race, there had never been a man as kind or as respectful as Jesse.

Jesse tilted up his cowboy hat as Fareeha glanced over, grinning at her. "Not long now," he remarked. "How are you holding up, Fareeha?"

"I could be better," Fareeha admitted. "I hope Angela's alright." She had been missing her wife terribly. Even with all the modern advancements in technology, she felt so far apart from her. It had been so long since she'd even seen a picture of her.

Angela had met her in a bar three years earlier. She was training to be a doctor and Fareeha had just come home from her first deployment. She had a lot of leave then and spent the next six months wooing and courting the beautiful blonde.

A year after they'd met, they were married and the past two years since then had been the happiest of Fareeha's life. But there was a different sort of happiness, or dread, waiting for her when she returned, something she'd been keeping to herself.

Jesse smiled. "You'll be seeing her soon enough. She did write to you, didn't she?"

"Yes, she sent emails," Fareeha replied. "But... it's crazy to think that tonight, I'll get to kiss her again."

With his keen sense of intuition, Jesse could tell that something else was bothering his friend. He'd known that look in her eye for long enough. "But that's not what's the main thing on your mind, is it sugar?"

More unease filled the Arabian woman as she shook her head. Was she okay with Jesse knowing about this? She'd kept this from him all this time... but they were going home now and they'd been best friends all these years. Perhaps it was time to let the cat out of the bag.

"Well, what is? Come on, you can tell ol' Uncle Jesse what's up."

"Why oh why do you insist on that nickname? You're not that much older than me."

"Don't change the subject, darlin'."

Fareeha sighed. "Okay... but promise you won't freak out."

"I promise."

She took a deep breath and sighed. She was still surprised these very words were going to come from her own mouth. "I'm... going to be a mother for the first time."

Jesse's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that at all. "Woah..." To think his best friend in the whole world was going to be a mother.

Fareeha nodded. "Yeah... I kinda got goosebumps."

"And Angela is pregnant now?"

"No," Fareeha stated. "She had the baby three months ago. A little boy. She told me he has my eyes." She blushed, remembering that email fondly. She actually did a little skip around her quarters after hearing about the birth of her son.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because at the time we weren't even sure I was going to be able to go on leave!" Fareeha argued. "I might have been a year before I could go and see her. I'm just glad we were able to get home now."

"Ahhhh," Jesse realised.

"I'm kinda nervous about it. I mean, I know I'm the mother, but I was the one who got her pregnant, so technically I'm the dad... and since you and Ashe have kids of your own."

"Say no more," Jesse replied.

"So you're nervous about being a daddy, huh?"

"Yeah, I am."

Mommy. Daddy. Fareeha had spent quite a long time thinking about what terms would be right for her child. She was a woman yes, so mother was right. Yet, Fareeha had only been a woman for about six years now. Most of her life, she thought she was a man.

But soul searching had allowed her to realise who she really was. She was a woman, but at the same time, she still had gotten Angela pregnant the natural way. So Father was also correct? In any case, she preferred mother, but she did acknowledge the fact she would indeed be the father figure in her Son's life.

"Well, when Ashe and I had little Janet, I was in the same boat as you," Jesse remarked. "So let me give you a tip... you're the dad, the person your kid has to really idolise."

"Uh-huh," Fareeha noted.

"So try and be your usual cool self and they'll love you," Her friend insisted, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And make sure to have fun with them."

He was right. She had won Angela over by just being herself. She would be a good parent to her son by being the same. She wouldn't put on any act for him. She would be her natural, awesome self for the boy. Plus, Fareeha Amari was a good role model in her mind.

But then she remembered her own father and what had happened with him and her mother all those years ago. Another of the many worries she was facing.

"Thanks, Jesse... I'm not sure if I ever told you this but... I never really knew my dad."

"Really?"

"He left my mom when I was really small."

"Ah. Well, you can promise to yourself that you won't be like him." He wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You'll be great, besides I know Angela would kill you if you left her."

Reassured of that, Fareeha giggled. She was glad to have this chat with Jesse, to prepare herself for all this. She knew now... she'd be a good mother.

"Thanks, Jesse."

"Now we still have an hour. Get yourself some shut-eye. I'll wake you up before we land."

"Gotcha," Fareeha acknowledge, before resting back in her chair and closing her eyes, letting the lightness of the plane help her to fall asleep.

xXx

An hour later, the plane had touched down at a small airport on the American East Coast. Fareeha and Jesse walked into the airport terminal with many of the other soldiers they had flown back with. She knew their families would all be waiting for them.

The hall was so busy, full of families waiting to see their loved ones return and others waiting for flights that were about to leave. If Angela was here, it was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack and Fareeh was still quite groggy from waking up from her nap.

"So I take it Ashe will be waiting for you?" Fareeha wondered, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, but you worry about your old lady and not mine," Jesse jested.

"Call her an old lady again. I dare you." Fareeha remarked, although that wasn't necessarily untrue. Angela was quite a bit older than her, a grand old age of thirty-seven. She playfully nudged Jesse's elbow, assuring him she was joking.

They made their way through the terminal, looking for their respective loved ones. Fareeha kept looking through the crowds upon crowds of people, wondering if Angela would indeed be there. If she wasn't, maybe she got stuck in traffic? Fareeha didn't want to worry about that.

"Daddy!"

Both Fareeha and Jesse looked to see a little brunette girl running forward. Behind her was a blonde woman as tall as Jesse. The little girl ran into her father's arms, hugging him tightly.

Jesse picked his daughter up. "Janet! How's my little girl!"

"I missed you!"

He hugged her and gave his wife a kiss. "I missed both of you too."

Ashe grinned and then looked at Fareeha. "Hey there, Amari. My husband hasn't been giving you any trouble I hope?"

"Not any more than usual," Fareeha replied, smirking at Jesse.

"Hey!"

Fareeha snickered playfully and then looked back into the crowd. Angela had to be here somewhere. She just had to be. Fareeha would fjord every river and climb every mountain to see her... okay maybe not that dramatic, but Fareeha was determined to see her wife again.

And then she saw her. She saw Angela... and she looked just as beautiful as ever.

Jesse grinned at his friend as he held Janet in his arms. "Go to it, pard."

On the other side of the hall, by a large window, standing next to a pram with a tiny little baby in her arms... was Angela. Fareeha's eyes widened and she gasped. Angela... her wife... her angel. She started to walk towards her, then increasing the pace. Eventually, she was running towards her.

"Angela!"

The blonde grinned as she saw her wife and chuckled "Welcome home, _Liebling_!"

Fareeha gave Angela a soft hug and kissed her gently. She'd missed the taste of those lips so much. But as she and Angela embraced happily, reunited at last, Fareeha then looked down at the tiny baby in Angela's arms. He looked so much like her. The same skin tone, hair colour, even the same brown eyes. He was adorable... and Fareeha couldn't wait to be his mother.

"Hello, little one... I'm your mother, it's nice to finally meet you."

The baby looked up at her and he cooed. She picked him up, smiling softly and cried a little. He was a little heavier than she expected, but he was so small and gentle. The tiny eyes gazed up at her and Fareha held him. A tiny hand wrapped around her finger.

Angela practically melted at the sight of her wife seeing their son for the first time. She'd been dreaming of this very moment for the last three months.

"His name is Ibrahim," Angela introduced him.

"That was my grandfather's name," Fareeha realised.

"It was your mother's idea," the blonde admitted. "I wanted to call him Alexander after my father, but your mother was very insistent."

"She always does like having the last word in an argument," Fareeha remarked. "Oh boy, she's probably going to be going crazy over me being back."

Angela laughed. "Don't worry, we'll be going to see her the day after tomorrow. That gives you a day's rest with me... and the baby."

Fareeha smiled and looked down at her son again. "Thank you little one... for giving me something extra to come home to."

The tiny baby giggled and Fareeha put him down in the pram, as she and Angela walked out to their car, happy that their family was finally together again. All of Fareeha's worries were gone now. She had a beautiful son and she would treasure him for the rest of her days.

xXx

**Author's note:** Okay, so this little cute thing is a gift for Saph on the Pharmercy Server, an acquaintance of mine who, at the time of this writing, is expecting her first child with her wife. The baby's probably gonna be born either today or by the end of the week hehe. So if you are on that server, I hope you send congrats to her on being a mum.

And congrats from both myself and Guppy too!

Anyway, see you soon for more fanfic goodness :3


End file.
